


Glimpses

by spoke



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 1 fandom community on livejournal, although I'm not sure I ever posted it there. Also, I tried to use every character I could think of. ...I'm not sure what to think about that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

**1\. Mortal** \- Hannibal is wrong to think mere vanity draws him to the Lao Mang Lon; there is also revulsion and fear tied to the memory of his father’s death.

 **2\. Broken** \- The rejection would have been bad enough, without Omi gloating about being an apprentice.

 **3\. Vanish** \- Even under the safety of the cloak, his heart is pounding and he has to wonder what possessed him to sneak into Chase Young’s lair.

 **4\. Rain** \- What better way to achieve harmony with his element than to train in it?

 **5\. Ocean** \- “Next time, why don’t you try hidin’ one in the belly of a whale?”

 **6\. Tense** \- He keeps expecting stupid jokes and pranks, like he would do if Omi had moved into his place; it isn’t until halfway through the laundry that he figures out it’s not going to happen.

 **7\. Soon** \- The box has passed through the hands of a thousand people in the years since Dashi sealed her away, yet these feel different.

 **8\. Why** \- It is a question with a thousand answers, but Raimundo can’t think of any that will explain his decisions to his former friends.

 **9\. Winter** \- This season is the only one Kimiko really hates, because the biting cold of the weather dulls her element until she feels like embers.

 **10\. Fallen** \- Staring into Chase’s eyes, he is struck by how similar the expression is to Wuya’s when she first turned.

 **11\. Storm** \- The air is whipping through his clothes and hair, nothing between him and the swirling clouds but Dojo’s curves; he’s almost tempted to reach for the lightning, but too smart to say it and make Dojo freak out.

 **12\. Door** \- She hissed under her breath as she marked off another door with her claws, “Last time I ever call a maze for a Showdown.”

 **13\. Flash** \- Something was lurking in the corners of his lab; the metal glints meant it was probably Robo-Jack.

 **14\. Wait** \- “Patience, Katnappe!” she chided, and ignored the squabbling going on behind her.

 **15\. Shrine** \- The day she found out about the Xiaolin, her mother had taken her to a Shinto shrine to try and inspire some desire for tradition.

 **16\. Black** \- “Well a’course I mean it, child, from the bottom of my rotted little heart.”

 **17\. Lost** \- It’s not the size of the mountains nor the fierce creatures that inhabit them, so much as the presence of Chase Young’s lair somewhere among the spires above his head.

 **18\. Cell** \- Irony isn’t even the word for being locked up _with_ Chase Young and Hannibal Bean instead of _by_ them.

 **19\. Villain** \- Raimundo and Jack were blissfully unaware they had company, as Chase whispered in Omi’s ear, “Evil is in the eye of the beholder.”

 **20\. Road** \- “No, I’m sure I hid it somewhere along the Silk Road!”

 **21\. Weep** \- Everywhere she goes, the grief of the people is a trail for them to follow, and her laughter sounds harsh above their tears.

 **22\. Blind** \- Rai muttered under his breath as the blindfold went on, “And the winner for stupidest training exercise ever is - this one!”

 **23\. Pact** \- The question becomes, what is honor to evil?

 **24\. Flight** \- When he started enthusing at her about his newest Shen Gong Wu and the joys of flying, Wuya yawned before levitating.

 **25\. Hard** \- "The point is, nobody said it would be this hard, either!"

 **26\. War** \- If he hadn’t still been riding the high of it, he might’ve worried a little that the combined forces of all evil showed up the second he was made leader.

 **27\. Deed** \- “It’s so simple, why can’t you do anything right!”

 **28\. Unknown** \- What drives the Worm to continue crawling in this fashion?

 **29\. Deep** \- “Is there any end to these caves?!” he screamed, and they all paused to admire the echo.

 **30\. Sudden** \- “Why the change in attitude?” Rai muttered as he watched Chase.

 **31\. Dread** \- Echoes of the dragon shone in Chase’s smile as he replied, “Why not?”

 **32\. Burn** \- He wasn’t sure whether Kim’s smile or her laughter when she won was worse, but they were both annoying.

 **33\. Clock** \- “The challenge is, who can take apart a Jackbot and put it back together the fastest.”

 **34\. Words** \- It isn’t the sound of his voice that worries Raimundo as much as the meaning seething beneath it.

 **35\. Fast** \- “Why in such a rush to leave, Dragon of the Wind?”

 **36\. Three** \- “Only when the elements are united will balance be regained,” he told them, and they could see Raimundo in his eyes.

 **37\. Place** \- He looks down into the valley, and knows that a temple built here will endure for the ages.

 **38\. Irony** \- It is almost inconceivable that twice the scales of evil should have tipped in favor of the Worm, who was even now cringing after his approval.

 **39\. Sky** \- Through the eyes of the mask, even the richest colors were lifeless.

 **40\. Closet** \- "I hate to say this Kim, but we're gonna get lost in there - don't suppose you have a map?"

 **41\. Real** \- So what if he’s circuits and gears; he feels real enough to himself.

 **42\. Fair** \- “Probably the thing that worries me the most is that I keep expecting things to work that way.”

 **43\. Knot** \- Every step the young monk took would only tighten the weave of his destiny.

 **44\. Low** \- “Don’t even ask me if I could sink any lower, because the answer is yes, alright?”

 **45\. Well** \- “So, we’re falling, and we don’t see any bottom, you know what that means?”

 **46\. Token** \- “You found a Shen Gong Wu inside a video game?”

 **47\. Ugly** \- He knew the hideousness he admired in Chase was nothing like the ugliness in himself; common teenage roughness couldn’t hold a candle to that evil.

 **48\. Lure** \- Corrupting Omi was easy, if a little trying to his patience; Raimundo had fallen once already, and it made him an interesting change in pace.

 **49\. Drink** \- Destiny floods his senses with the pungent spice of scales and the rough sting of dragon’s flesh, and as the pain begins he thinks that power and immortality tasted nothing like he had imagined.

 **50\. Dust** \- It is finished, and all his ambitions are being carried away by the wretched dragon.


End file.
